A Clone's Love
by powerstaark
Summary: Sergeant Cull is in love with Ahsoka Tano. Cull is an OC created by sachariah, who gave me permission to use him. Without sachariah I wouldn't have written this story because Cull wouldn't exist. Oneshot.


**Cull is not my character or even George Lucas or Dave Filoni's character. He belongs to my friend and fellow fanfiction writer sachariah, who kindly gave me permission to use him in this story. I hope you enjoy this story and thank you sachariah for allowing me to put it on this site.**

Sergeant Cull had his eye on her from the moment he saw her. The only females he'd ever encountered were Kaminoans, and few Humans would find the long necked, white skinned creatures attractive, especially if they knew of the barbaric things Kaminoans were capable of, such as killing babies just because of their eye colour. Cull had never been taught about romance or even considered it, but as soon as he saw his young Togruta Commander, Ahsoka Tano, he fell in love with her. He only served under her for a couple of months but they were the best months of his short life, despite all the death and destruction.

Ahsoka was beautiful on the outside and on the inside. Her body was as beautiful as her personality which was kind, selfless, quick witted, funny, strong willed, determined, brave and slightly aggressive, all traits that Cull found very attractive. Some clones felt that Jedi were too soft because of their reputations as peace keepers, but Ahsoka knew when aggressive negotiations were the best way of getting a job done, no doubt something she had learned from her Master. Cull also admired her fighting style; in combat she was a swift and graceful fighter who could defend herself and her men at the same time, partially thanks to the two lightsabers she carried. Cull later learned that Ahsoka had not always used two lightsabers but had made her shoto as part of her Jedi training and had taken a liking to using two lightsabers at once although Cull had seen her using one lightsaber a few times.

However Cull noticed the way Captain Rex looked at Ahsoka and the amount of time they spent together. Cull was filled with jealousy whenever he saw them together and although Ahsoka treated all clones as friends, Cull knew that Rex was special to her. Cull tried to spend as much time with Ahsoka as he could and often talked about her to his brothers, frequently getting teased for his attraction to her, but he didn't care. Captain Rex punished him three times for his comments, one of which had been said to Ahsoka and the other two had been said when she wasn't around.

Ahsoka didn't mind when Cull flirted with her; in fact Cull thought that she rather liked it. She had done some mild flirting in return but despite his lack of experience with romance, Cull knew she was teasing him and couldn't help feeling some resentment about the fact that she was subtly rejecting his advances. He knew she cared about him; she had proven that during their first mission together when she blocked a blaster bolt that would have certainly killed him if it had hit. If not for the fact that she was wielding two lightsabers, Cull was sure that the blaster bolt she had deflected half a second later would have gone through her chest. Unfortunately Ahsoka only thought of him as a friend and Cull knew that their relationship would never go any further than that.

However that didn't stop him from thinking about her or flirting with her.

Everyone knew he had strong feelings for Ahsoka, but even his closest brothers couldn't truly understand the strength of his feelings. It wasn't just a crush, or at least he didn't think it was. Due to his lack of experience with romance, Cull couldn't be sure of the difference between having a crush and being in love but he felt like he would do anything for her.

At least that was how he felt until Order 66.

No clone had even known that Order 66 existed; it had been, for lack of a better word, programmed into them by the heartless Kaminoans. As soon as he heard the order, Cull turned against the woman he loved and tried his best to kill her. The poor girl tried to call for backup but that only made her situation worse; all the clones had turned against her.

Except Rex.

Cull knew from the moment Rex threw Ahsoka's injured body aside that the Captain couldn't bring himself to kill her. He didn't say anything until he cornered Rex trying to escape with the wounded Jedi. At last, Cull let out all the frustration and jealousy that he had kept hidden for so long, calling Ahsoka degrading names. Part of him was ashamed of his behaviour but another part found a twisted kind of satisfaction in finally revealing how he felt about Ahsoka's lack of romantic interest in him. In addition to insulting Ahsoka, Cull accused Rex of only being interested in her because of her beautiful physical appearance, believing that he had only saved her to satisfy his own desires.

Rex was furious. If he hadn't been holding Ahsoka, Cull had no doubt that he would have done his best to rip off his head with his bare hands despite the fact that Cull had a blaster aimed at him during the entire argument. Rex controlled his anger and tried to reason with Cull, but although the Sergeant listened, Rex's words didn't change his mind.

But Ahsoka's actions did.

Cull had been about to shoot his former Captain. He really had but Ahsoka stopped him. Although she was badly injured she threw herself at him and aimed the blaster down at her own belly. Cull shouldn't have been shocked; Ahsoka had always cared more about other people than she cared about herself, but after hearing that she was a traitor, Cull had forgotten how selfless she was. That was the trait he loved about her the most; how could he have forgotten it?

So he let her go. He let them both go. Cull watched as Rex carried Ahsoka to the ship and before Rex boarded it, Cull tossed him Ahsoka's lightsaber. He hadn't retrieved her shoto; that was still lying where Ahsoka had dropped it just before Rex pretended to kill her. Cull wondered if he should have picked it up. Too late now.

Rex thanked him but Cull informed him that he had no need to. The Sergeant had let them go for Ahsoka's sake not Rex's; less than two minutes ago he would have shot his former Captain right between the eyes. Rex offered him the chance to go with them; Cull declined for two reasons. One, he knew that he would need to distract his fellow clones to give them time to escape and two he knew that even if he did go with them, he would never be able to get into a comfortable and intimate relationship with Ahsoka while his former Captain was present. Rex was an extremely lucky man and Cull hoped that he wouldn't take Ahsoka for granted. Now that Rex had betrayed his brothers, the Chancellor and the Republic, Ahsoka was all he had left.

Cull's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his brothers coming towards the ship. He hesitated but only for a moment. He had not let Ahsoka and Rex go just so that they could be shot out of the sky. After what Ahsoka had done, all the anger, jealousy and resentment had faded away as Cull realised that he really would do anything for her.

Even kill his, own brothers and die at their hands.

The clones tried to shoot down the ship. Without the shields it wouldn't last long. Cull checked his ammunition, delaying the inevitable moment when he would be forced to fire upon his own flesh and blood. He looked up at the ship which was still under fire. It was time.

Cull burst from his hiding place and unleashed a hail of blaster fire at his shocked brothers. Five clones fell before the rest aimed their blasters at him and opened fire.

Cull knew he didn't have a chance but he kept firing, buying precious seconds for Ahsoka and Rex. Three more clones fell before a blaster bolt hit the Sergeant on the arm. Cull had no time to recover from the injury. Another blaster bolt caught him in the side and a third inflicted the fatal strike by hitting him in the chest.

Wounded and dying, Cull stared up at the fleeing ship. All his life he thought he was only fighting for the Republic, for the Chancellor. But he had found someone far more important to fight for; someone he loved more than even his closest brothers. The Sergeant smiled sadly as the ship flew out of range and escaped into the sky. He was sad that Ahsoka didn't love him in return but at least he didn't have to live with the guilt of a man who had murdered an innocent woman, a woman whom he had loved ever since he had first seen her. He hoped that, someday, Ahsoka would be happy.

Then Sergeant Cull closed his eyes and passed away into the next life.

**Kaminoans do have a slightly barbaric culture (although you wouldn't know it from watching The Clone Wars or Attack of the Clones) and they do kill babies just because of their eye colour; you can read about it on Wookiepedia in the Society and Culture section of Kaminoans. If a baby Kaminoan has green eyes they view it as a threat or an inferior and exterminate it.**


End file.
